Los Elegidos
by Fidget X3
Summary: Esta historia es de muchas cosas aunque el crossover no deja poner más de dos :/ estas son: Rio(1 y 2),Legends Of Chima,MLP FIM,Dragon Ball Z,El Lince Perdido,Frozen. :3
1. Contando Mi Vida

Hola a todos hoy les traigo un nuevo fic llamado Ri... ah ese no era xD que se llama "Los Elegidos" que se trata de 7 cosas :D series,peliculas.

Lo de mi vida no es en mi edad actual 12 puse y es que esto pasa a los 15,3 años in the future (en el futuro) bueno aqui ta :3.

Y aqui les dejo el primer ep.

Los Elegidos Episodio 1/Contando mi vida

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el mundo la tierra como lo conocemos y estaba de mañana en una parte en un continente en especial America del sur ubicada en este un pais llamado Chile en el cual habia una cuidad llamada Arica y en esa ciudad era no de mucha población ya que el tamaño de este en un veiculo se demorarian 2 horas en recorer y en un block por asi decirlo habia un niño que no era normal a todos como pocos en esta pequeña ciudad y otros en el resto de el mundo y ese niño yo me fige en el ya que tenia algo en especial llamado "Jeremi".

-Jeremi-

- "Ahhhhhh por que ayer me fui a acostar tan tarde por que estaba inspirado pero soy especial hoy tengo academia de computación y tengo que seguir con mi proyecto ... soy especial!" - dije despertandome.

- "Creo que lo más logico es que literalmente vuele hacia el colegio pero bueno tengo que cambiarme,tomar desayuno y volar" - dije acordandome y haciendo referencia de la mejor cosa que me paso en la vida Rio y su secuela en la que enamore de alguien Carla.

Me vesti con lo clasico que me visto para salir mi polera manda larga con dibujos diseñados de una playa y blue yeans azul claro.

Suvi como un rayo a tomar prepararme desayuno lo normal cuadraditos de cuaquer,pan con quesillo y un vasito de jugo de guayaba.

- "Como que me quedan 10 minutos!" - dije IMPAKTADO por la hora.

Me "trage" el desayuno ya que tenia que volar a el colegio recogi mi mochila que contenia mis materiales para hacer el trabajo de computación y mi nootbook que me habia onsegido ase 3 años con una beca que me gane en sexto basico pero lo obtuve en mi poder a el septimo grado.

Fui volando recogi mi mochila y saque mis llaves y vi que mi gato "Timon" que todavia no tenia contacto social y que era de un tamaño que parecia leon por tanto tiempo siendo entrenado y bien alimentado desde cuando tenia 1 año y medio se acerco a mi y me empezo a ronroniar y despues se dio media vuelta a descanzar.

Le mostre una sonrisa por que se comportaba como gatito pero por su edad igual era mi regalon de el hogar y sali pesque mis audifonos que me habian regalado en navidad de el 2015 que me regalo mi tia y empeze a buscar musica por mi celular que tenia ya 5 años pero igual lo seguia ocupando y parti a el colegio escuchando "Dynamite" y despues escuchando "Rio Rio" y cuando estaba a punto de terminar de escuchar la musica ya me encontraba en el colegio.

Llege y entre pero el profesor como cada 4 veces al año fuimos a una conviviencia a almorzar a un local llamado "El Pollon" que se ubica en el unimarc que ya estaba en pie casi 5 años pero a mi no me gusta el pollo entonces no quise comer solo comi ensalada.

En otr parte en un lugar desconocido.

-?-

- "Hija debes ir a buscarlo el es importante quizas no este con experencia y por eso lo encontraras,traeras y entrenaras" - dijo una voz femenina que correspondia a mi Ma.

- "Carla,tu mamá tiene razon es importante ya que somos pocos los que quedamos tu iras a por el,pero como alla viven humanos y no deveran verte como tu eres en realidad tu usaras una capa para ocultar tu identidad" - dijo mi Pa.

- "Pero es injusto por que tengo que ir por un chico!" - dije furiosa.

- "Mira Tiago fue por una niña y Bia por un chico osea no tienes algo en diferencia con tu hermano o tu hermana" - dijo mi Pa.

- "Hija, mira esta capa te pondras para ir a ese lugar pero no tienes que abrir tus alas ya que se romperan las mangas y si cortamos una parte no podrias dejarte ser vista" - dijo mi Ma.

- "Bueno pero el sera el ultimo ya?" - dije interponiedo algo.

- "Bueno Carla pero tiene que ser rapido por que no podras topar con el más tarde ya?" - dijo mi Pa.

- "Bueno ya me voy" - dije despidiendome de mi Pa y Ma.

-Jeremi-

2 Horas despues.

- "Chao profe" - dije despidiendome de mi profesor.

- "Chao carlos of duty jajajajajajajaja" - dijo Rafael molestandome por mi error de lo que habia dicho ase 4 años en 2014.

- "Chao niño rata jajajajajaja" - dije devolviendole la broma a Rafael.

- "Jodete pony salvaje" - dijo Rafael por mi afición a aquella serie llamada My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.

- "Muerete timmy turner" - dije diciendole ademas "En tu cara!".

Me fui victorioso hacia mi casa en donde vivo con mi padre y mi hermano Nicolas ya que mi mamá hace 2 años de lo histerica que era le dio un paro cardiaco estube 1 año sin ir al colegio haciendo toda la tarea y pruebas en mi casa y hace 1 año mi hermana Melany se habia casado con Italo su novio por 4 años y formaron una familia en Quillota pero eso no me dejo desanimar por lo que me gustaba hacer escribir y mi gran amigo Héctor con el que siempre escribia y eso ya habia cumplido los 18 y en 2 dias se vendria para Arica y viviria temporalmente aqui ya que nuestra amistad se fortalecio hasta el maximo y el para estudiar o que quiere estudiar tendria que ser aqui ya que en otros lugares no se podia y le dije "Por que no te vienes a vivir aqui para estudiar lo que quieres estudiar? amigo y asi podremos escribir mejor y ayudarnos mutuamente.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi destino mi hogar y me encontre con alguien muy extraño con capa negra y parecia como si me siguiera y fui corriendo para entrar en mi apartamento y evitar de pasara algo pero se tiro encima mio haciendo que me cayera y en eso al caer se le callo la parte que cubria su cara y me di cuenta de que paso algo que nunca me creiria.

- "Lo que yo veo es un angel?" - dije con nervios.

- "Que me dijiste?" - dijo la chica.

- "Tu te llamas Carla no es cierto?" - dije ilucionado.

- "Como lo saves?" - dijo Carla la chica o mejor dicho la guacamaya azul de mis sueños y amor platonico.

- "Es que yo..yo lo reconosco por tus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda,tu hermoso pico,tu hermoso color azul claro de plumas y tus plumas diferentes que tienes de color azul oscuro ariba de tu pico,tu aundancia de esas hermosas pestañas pero hay algo nuevo tu tienes pelo azul y largo?" - dije ilucionado.

- "Espera que me estas diciendo!?,mira solo vine por una cosa por ti" - dijo Carla enojada.

- "Por mi?" - dije empezandome a ruborizar,por que tengo que sentir eso por alguien que nisiquiera es una persona?.

- "Por algo despues te lo cuento pero no te separes de mi" - dijo Carla.

- "Pero acaso quieres que te abraze o algo para que no pase nada?" - dije incredulo.

- "Por mi yo te pegaria por eso pero tienes que abrazarme por que usare un hechizo que nos teletransportara a otra dimención" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno" - dije y empeze a abrazar a Carla lo más fuerte que podia y ademas por eso aprobeche la oportunidad.

- "Eh no es necesario que sea tan fuerte "nuevo" no es para tanto" - dijo Carla enojada dispuesta a hacerme callar y que me trnaquilizara por que estaba obsecionado con ella pero en esos 4 años ella habia cambiado.

Ahora que lo pienso Carla es muy diferente de como la imagine es mucho no puedo creerlo antes por lo del Amazonas creia que al final de Rio 2 ella se volvio lo contrario del principio y ella empezo a cambiar por asi decirlo de ser muy tierna y eso parecia tsundre derepente pero solo por la primera parte no por la segunda parte que despues cambiaria bueno eso no lo savia lo que savia es que iba a hacer cualquier cosa como si fuera "Perkin" pero igual lo are.

- "Bueno asi esta mejor?" - dije disminuyendo la fuerza de el abrazo.

- "Si ya a las tres,dos ,uno,Ya!" - dijo Carla y se empezo a ver varias cosas raras pero me dijo "cierra los ojos!".

Yo cerre los ojos y me puse a esperar.

- "Ya abrelos" - dijo Carla.

- "Que WTF!?" - dije sin entender nada estabamos en una rama? en el Amazonas?.

- "Si es raro al principio de entender nuevo pero igual lo entenderas lo que te dijo que antes que conoscas tu forma animal que es la real y no esa de humano tienes que salir tirando hosti*s si ves a un depredador" - dijo Carla explicandome.

- "Pero esto no tiene un put* sentido!?" - dije sin entender.

- "Cuando te lleve con mi Pa te lo enseñara todo" - dijo Carla "Yo se que haces parkour sigueme!".

Si se pero esto es el put* Amazonas!.

- "Bueno" - dije empezando a seguir a Carla.

Estubimos un rato hasta que llegamos con dos guacamayos que eran dos guacamayos azules que marcaron mi infancia.

- "Seño Blu,señrita Perla!" - corri a saludarlos como si fuera una fangirl.

- "Eh, nuevo eres raro y incomprendible" - dijo Carla.

- "Eh es que... SOY ESPECIAL!" - dije lo que siempre respondia a esa pregunta ya que no hay muchas personas con mis caracteristicas.

- "Encerio?" - dijo Carla dandose un facepalm y mirandome como es enserio?.

- "Oye Carla no lo trates asi es que el esta emcionado" - dijo el señor Blu.

- "Lo que tu digas Pa" - dijo Carla girando los ojos y cruzando las alas.

- "Bueno como que lo tienes que entrena hija" - dijo la señorita Perla.

- "Buena Ma ven nuevo" - dijo Carla señalando con su ala y volando para abajo.

Joder! le tengo miedo a las alturas pero bueno alla voy!

Salte y como de costumbre me tire un fail y cai de cara y despues tenia toda adolorida la cara.

- "Tonto por que no mejor vajaste por las escaleras?" - dijo Carla soltando una risa y tampandose la cara con una ala.

- "Bueno fails de la vida" dije ironicamente.

- "Bueno nuevo solo hay que entrenar ven aqui" - dijo Carla.

- "WTF! tube que haber hecho educación fisica en vez de musica por todo un año!" - dije asombrado por la inmenza cantidad de obstaculos que habian y tenia que superar.

- "No es tan dificil nuevo,contal no saves parkour?" - dijo Carla.

- "Parkour no es lo mismo que gimnacia" - dije haciendo cara de -_-.

- "Bueno lo que tu digas los superaras algun siglo" - dijo Carla riendose un poco.

- "Bueno eh como se ase esto?" - dije sin entender.

- "Mira lo esencial que necesitas saber para este circuito son los giros rapidos,correr bien,saver dar volteretas y poder saltar bien alto" - dijo Carla como si me estubiera enseñando algo.

- "Bueno aqui voy..." - dije desanimado por que yo savia que este seria un mu mal dia.

Y hasta aqui el primer episodio y les dire algo intentare actualizar rapido y no todas las series y peliculas saldran al mismo tiempo y eso bye :3.


	2. Mi Forma Animal y Viejos Amigos

Hola aqui como lo prometi actualizar todas las historias el mismo dia pero es casi imposible :/ bueno,aqui esta el segundo capitulo de Los Elegidos,pero con un poco de atrazo xD bueno aqui esta.

Capitulo 2 : No solo uno a la vez

-Jeremi-

- "Vamos,flojo! apurate!" - decia Carla haciendo que me apurara.

- "Te has fijado,tu te saltaste todo el circuito por que tienes alas,pero yo no?" - dije con ironia.

- "Es que solo tu lo tienes que hacer" - dijo Carla.

- "Ahhhh... por que hoy?" - dije empezando a enojarme al caerme,rasparme,tropesarme y golpearme millones de veces.

-?-

- "Si que bien es sabado y podre jugar lol" - dije despertandome y levantandome de mi cama.

Hice toda mi cama rapidamente,lo que casi nunca hago ya que en mi hogar hay personas que se encargan de la casa.

- "Donde esta mi nootbook" - dije empezando a enojarme.

- "Buscas esto?" - dijo Fernando,mi hermano menor de 12 años.

Nota:Estoy diciendo los nombres reales de cada uno para que no me dijan otra cosa.

- "Fern,pasamelo!" - dije acercandome a el.

- "Bueno,esto no es como cuando tenia 7 creo que es algo "infantil" nunca más lo hare,solo lo hare para hacerte miserable" - dijo Fernando soltando una carcajada.

- "Bueno,si lo haces te borrare tu cuenta en lol!" - dije intentando converserlo.

- "Bueno,pero por esta vez Pajjsy" - dijo Fernando hiendose.

Cuanto lo odio desde que el empezo a gustarle lo mismo que a mi me ha hinchado mucho,ya no me cae como cuando eramos pequeños.

Agarre mi nootbook y me di cuenta de que LOL no funcionaba.

- "Por que hoy? es sabado! por que ahora!?" - dije poniendome histerica.

- "Bueno por mientras hare otra cosa... pero que?" - dije mientras pensaba.

- "Ah... creo que podria rebisar facebook ya que casi nunca lo hago" - dije entrando a facebook.

- "Ahhhh vamos... solo esta Jeremi conectado,bueno entonces le hablare para no aburrirme" - dije escribiendo.

-CHAT-

Hola Jeremi-Pajjsy Ticuna-12:02 pm

Vamos por que te demoras en contestar?-Pajjsy Ticuna-3:10 pm

Jeremi? estas?-Pajjsy Ticuna-5:53 pm

Ah... hola Pajjsy,estoy ocupado despúes te hablo ok? como en 1 semana-Jeremi Fehrmann-7:39 pm

-Pajjsy-

Por que se demora tanto en hablar? algo le paso?

- "Bueno,que importa ya se arreglo el error en lol,contal mañana de seguro va a el cole" - dije poniendome a jugar lol.

-Jeremi-

Ya habian pasado 1 semana desde que llege,ya las pruebas no me eran dificiles,eran faciles,Carla lo unico que me dice es que cada dia estoy más cerca de tener mi forma animal,pero a que se refiere con eso? sere como ella? como con un cuerpo como si fuerra furry? no tengo ni la más minima idea,con solo esperar ya sabre la respuesta.

Era de mañana,vivia en un arbol como los demas,lo bueno es que en ese mismo arbol estaba Carla,pero solo era por que me entrenaba,ni un segundo podria parar de entrenar,tendria que levantarme,comer,entrenar,bañarme y dormir.

Me habia despertado más tarde,por que Carla no me desperto? despues de un rato sentia que ella me llamaba.

- "Jeremi,despierta,este dia sera diferente,conoceras a dos personas como tu y ademas,hoy lograras tener tu forma" - dijo Carla moviendome de lados de donde estaba durmiendo.

Yo con Carla ya no me llevaba mal,fue por los primeros 3 dias que me llevaba mal con ella,eso me habia alegrado,pero lo unico malo es que,ni si quiera somos amigos y para que me entrenaba todavia no me daba la razón.

- "Ah... ya me desperte" - dije levantandome.

- "Ya,dormilon escuchaste lo que te dije?" - dijo Carla mirandome.

- "Eh... que dijiste?" - dije diciendole la verdad.

- "Tu veras a más como tu y ademas hoy encontraras tu forma animal" - dijo Carla ayudandome para levantarme.

- "Gracias Carla,por que no vamos en este instante y despues alli comemos?" - dije proponiendole una idea a Carla.

- "Bueno,Vamos" - dijo Carla empezando a salir del arbol y queria que yo la siguiera ya que no savia donde estaba el lugar.

Yo hice parkour ya que no tenia alas,Carla se hiba volando,no me esperaba que fuese bastante rapida,me dejo tragando polvo.

- "Llegamos,deberian estar aqui" - dijo Carla sin entender.

- "Bueno,por mientras comemos?" - le dije a Carla.

- "Bueno" - dijo Carla y se fue volando.

Los dos comimos,pasaba el rato hasta que escuchamos a personas aproximarse pero no solo personas tambien vimos a dos aves.

- "Carla,hermana donde estas?" - dijo una voz femenina,obiamente si es femenina y le dijo hermana supongo que es Bia.

- "Jeremi,amigo estas?" - dijo una voz que me resulto que era desconocida para mi y era masculina.

- "Aqui estamos" - dijo Carla haciendo que salieramos de donde los estabamos viendo.

- "Ah... hasta que los encontramos" - dijo Tiago el hermano menor de Carla que de seguro todos conocen.

- "Creo que mejor les presentamos a cada uno a los demas" - dijo Bia.

- "Mira Jeremi ellos son Juan y ella es Mi..." - dijo Carla siendo interrumpida por mi.

- "MICAELA!"- dije acercandome a ella para abrasarla,hace dos años ella se fue de mi colegio pero sabia que era ella,seguia siendo la misma chica tierna y inteligente.

- "Jeremi? eres tu?" - dijo Micaela respondiendo el abrazo.

- "Claro que soy yo,cuanto tiempo,donde estubiste?" - dije hablandole.

- "Yo habia regresado a La Paz,Y tu sigues en Arica?" - dijo mirandome.

- "Si... se que prometi ir para alla,pero no he podido cuando hiba a ir a mi mamá le paso algo muy malo,lo que evito que fuera" - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno,por lo menos nos vemos de nuevo" - dijo sonriendome.

- "Si,por lo menos me conformo con eso" - dije sonriendo.

- "Oigan,para algo estamos aqui" - dijo Bia con ironia.

- "Tienes razón" - dijo Micaela bajando su cabeza.

Nos alejamos y Bia nos empezo a hablar.

- "Bueno,ustedes tres se conocen?" - dijo Bia.

- "Yo conosco a Jeremi y a Micaela" - dijo Juan.

- "Espera de donde me conosces? yo no te he visto" - dijo sin comprender.

- "Tu me contaste que te gusta Micaela y dos palabras Fanfiction y Dr3amJu4n" - dijo Juan.

- "Eres tu?" - dije sin entender.

- "Si" - dijo Juan.

- "Pero como estas aqui?" - dije sin entender ya que a diferencia de Micaela el vive mucho más lejos que ella.

- "Larga historia" - dijo aburriendose "Y cuando empezamos?" - dijo Juan.

- "Ahora" - dijo Tiago apuntando con su ala a un lugar aterrador.

- "Qui-uieres que hagamos eso?" - dijo Micaela asustada.

- "Ah... eso no es tan dificil,ya que lo tienen que hacer entre los tres tienen que ayudarse" - dijo Tiago.

Entramos a el lugar que estaba la prueba,era dificil habian un monton de cosas,cierras,pumas!?,un lago,una parte de escalar y lo demas que estaba arriba de la escalada no se veia bien entonces no sabia que era.

- "Mier*a" - dijo Juan viendo lo que teniamos que pasar.

Empezamos,en las cierras eran letales,pero preferimos saltar por ahi ya que se podia pasar por debajo pero el espacio era muy reducido,los pumas,eran más rapidos que la xu*a tubimos que ir lo más rapido posible,nos salvamos de ellos,el put* lago,nos metimos y tubimos que nadar lo más rapido posible para que los pumas no nos alcanzaran,en la escalada,primero fue Micaela que hicimos apollo para que pudiera subir,despues fui yo y Juan me levantaba y agarre la mano de Micaela para poder subir,no sabiamos como escalaria hasta aqui le dije que tenia que tomar impulso y despues saltar para agarrar mi mano,lo logro nos salvamos pero venia la parte más complicada teniamos que pasar un maldito lanzallamas de mie*da!?

- "Mie*da,joder,pu*a madre,como pasaremos esta mie*da!?" - dijo Juan poniendose histerico.

- "Por lo que veo,tenemos que salir tirando host*as hacia la otra parte en el momento presiso" - dijo Micaela.

- "Esperen... esperen YA!"- dijo Micaela corriendo a toda la velocidad que tenia.

Juan y Micaela lo pasaron faltaba poco para la meta,esperen el pu*o lanzallamas!

Sali corriendo lo más rapido posible que tenia una velocidad increible.

- "JODER! HABRAN PASO!" - dije corriendo lo más rapido posible.

Cruze la linea por asi decirlo y espere un poco a los demas.

- "Yo creia que no hiban a hacer capaces de hacer esto ahora si que me sorprendieron" - dijo Carla.

- "Y ahora que?" - dijo Micaela sin entender.

- "Que cosa Micaela?" - dijo Bia sin comprender.

- "La forma?" - dijo Micaela.

- "Miren,supuestamente mañana la tendran tendran que descanzar,en la noche se empezaran a cambiar su forma hasta ser como tienen que ser" - dijo Bia.

- "Ah.. ya y cuanto nos demoramos en esa prueba?" - dijo Micaela.

- "Eh... mucho rato" - dijo Tiago .

- "Cuanto?" - dijo Micaela.

- "9 Horas" - dijo Carla.

- "9 HORAS!?" - dijimos los tres a la vez.

- "Si" - dijo Carla.

- "Mañana los vemos en el nido" - dijo Bia volando hacia el nido con Carla y Tiago.

- "Bueno en el dia nos vemos" - dije hiendome a acostar.

- "Hay que comer no lo crees?" - dijo Juan.

- "No asi estoy bien" - dije rescontandome.

Ya me puse a dormir sentia extraño mi cuerpo mientras dormia,cada segundo para mi era una hora,un dolor inexplicable me asotaba hasta que me desperte.

- "Joder,put* dolor de mi*rda" - dije levantandome.

Fui a un lago y encontre a cierta guacamaya encontre a Carla y estaba mirando el agua.

- "Por que,ahora tendremos que estar con ellos cada dia,me cae bien el pero antes lo trataba como basura hasta que descubrio su potencial,ahi me empezo a caer bien" - decia Carla mirando el lago.

- "Carla?" - dije llamando su antención.

- "Quien eres?" - dijo Carla extrañada.

- "Como que quien soy,soy Jeremi" - dije sonriendo.

- "Si que cambiaste" - dijo Carla mirandome "Mirate en el reflejo de el agua"

Me mire y lo que vi era imposible.

- "Soy un guacamayo azul!?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Por tus caracteristicas eres asi" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno siempre creia que fuera a ver algo con aves" - dije sonriendo.

- "Que bien por ti,deberias ir a descanzar" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno,buenas noches Carla" - dije hiendome y emprendiendo el vuelo por primera vez.

Se sentia increible,soy lo que yo siempre soñe.

Llegando de vuelta a dormir los demas estaban en el arbol y por mejor no quise ver que son esperaria por mejor hasta mañana.

Me dormi,despues de porfin dormir bien me levante y fui a donde Juan y Micaela.

- "Mica,Juan!" - dije despertandolos.

- "Que pasa?" - dijieron los dos al unisono.

- "Mirence" - dije sonriendo.

- "WHAT THE FU*K!?" -dijo Juan sin comprender.

- "FU*K THE LOGIC!" - dijo Micaela.

Los dos bajaron para verme y ver a los demas.

- "Mira Jeremi,eres un guacamayo spix!" - dijo Micaela.

- "Juan eres un Hálcon!" - le dije a Juan.

- "Y tu Micaela... eres una cocodrilo!?" - dijo Juan sin comprender.

- "What the fu*kkkkkk" - dije sin entender.

- "Esto no tiene sentido,ustedes son unas aves y yo una reptil!?" - dijo Micaela tapandose la cabeza con su mano... creo que es mano.

- "Bueno deberiamos ir con los demas" - dijo Juan emprendiendo el vuelo.

- "Espera un poco" - dije haciendole parar.

- "Que?" - dijo Juan.

- "Mira Micaela,tu eres una cocodrilo con Rio no tiene nada que ver,pero con Legends Of Chima si,espera eso significa" - dije pensativo.

- "Bueno Jeremi eso no importa vamos!" - dijo Juan emprendiendo el vuelo nuevamente.

Hasta aqui el episodio 2 con mucha demora lo se *poker face* pero bueno lo actualizare más rapido y eso bye.

Si,estaran Dark-Craick y Dr3amJu4n en la historia.

PD:Me di cuenta que le puse dos nombres a el capitulo *facepalm* bueno como que deberia revisarlos no publicarlos a lo loco


	3. Nuevo Cuerpo,Nuevas Habilidades

Hi después de un tiempo aqui esta el episodio 3 de Los Elegidos y aqui saldra una nueva serie y voy a remplazar Frozen por Five Nights At Freddy´s por que no tengo ni idea de como la introducire.

Episodio 3 : Nuevos cuerpos,nuevas habilidades

-Jeremi-

Bueno,yo ya controlaba mis alas,no perfectamente ya que cuando me desperte y yo competi con Juan y me estrelle con un arbol,pero es por que no las puedo controlar como si estubiera corriendo,por ahora solo puedo hacer vuelo normal pero no me importa.

Llegamos a donde estaban Tiago,Carla y Bia.

- "Ya llegamos" - dije despegando y no pude controlarme y me cai desplomado al piso.

- "*facepalm* yo creia que ya las controlabas" - dijo Carla.

- "Yo si,pero Jeremi no" - dijo Juan.

- "Bueno,hoy empezaran a acostumbrarse a sus poderes y habilidades,y quizas descubrir su elemento,y mañana tendremos entre los 6 la primera mision" - dijo Carla.

- "Pero cual es la mision?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Tendremos que salvar a uno de nosotros,pero como nosotros tenemos la misma practica que ustedes no sera facil,ya que no esta como cuando los encontramos a ustedes 3,a el lo capturaron,es mucho mejor que nosotros,pero no me acuerdo su nombre" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno,eso es mañana,hoy descubriremos todas nuestras habilidades?" - pregunto Juan.

- "No,pero,donde esta Micaela?" - dijo Bia.

- "Aqui estoy,es que ellos no pueden cargarme con sus garras" - dijo Micaela cruzando sus brasos.

- "Somos nuevos en esto" - dijimos Juan y yo a la vez.

- "Bueno,entonces cuando empezamos" - dijo Micaela.

- "Ahora" - dijo Bia.

Bueno,a todos nos pusieron a entrenar con muchas pero las mismas cosas,dicen que solo Micaela descubrio dos cosas que controla,el veneno y la naturaleza,pero aprenderemos todas,pero algunas más faciles que otras.

- "Bueno,ahora te toca" - dijo Tiago.

- "Hacer eso?" - dije mirando el fuego que estaba al frente mio,tenia que cruzarlo sin quemarme y significa que uno de los mios seria Fuego.

- "Oye,crees que si lo paso,y no lo puedo controlar no me moriria?" - dije un poco nervioso.

- "No,por que saldrias rapidamente,pero tus plumas estarian manchadas de sangre y estarian negras" - dijo Tiago.

- "Crees que esto es bueno y es posible que lo tenga?" - dije.

- "No-lo-se" - dijo Tiago.

- "Hazlo de una maldita vez!" - dijo Tiago haciendo que corriera y eso hizo que tocara el fuego,de hecho no me dolia.

- "Miren,si puedo!" - dije mirando el fuego que estaba recibiendo.

- "Que,bien,pero,no tanto tiempo" - dijo Tiago.

- "Mis plumas!" - dije viendo mis plumas negras.

- "Sale!" - dijo Tiago.

Sali,no me habia dolido,solo que parecia un cuervo.

- "Pareces un cuervo o un buitre" - dijo Bia.

- "No fijate,no me di cuenta" - dije sarcasticamente.

- "Bueno,deberias ir a labarte,ve al lago que queda por alla" - dijo Bia apuntando al horizonte.

- "Ok,gracias" - dije volando para ese lugar.

Yo no se pero sentia que algo me observava pero seguia normal,me habia lavado las plumas que nuevamente se veian azules y cuando hiba volviendo,sentia que algo me habia tocado,pero me habia tirado al piso.

- "Hola Jeremi" - dijo una voz masculina.

- "Me puedes explicar,quien eres y por que sabes mi nombre?" - dije ironicamente.

- "Por que soy un amigo tullo,pero nunca me has visto" - dijo.

- "Pero me dices tu nombre" - dije preguntandole.

- "Esto te refrescara la memoria,mentes compartidas" - dijo.

Mentes compartidas? AHHH,espera WTF!?

- "HÉCTOR!" - dije abrazandolo con toda mi fuerza.

- "Espera,como sabias que este soy yo ya que no soy una persona?" - dije extrañado.

- "Juan,eso es lo que pasa" - dijo Héctor.

- "Ah,pero,tu eres una persona,no un animal como nosotros" - dije sin entender.

- "Mira,Juan tenia preparado esto,cuando me hiba a ir a Arica tenia que volar por 4 lugares,4 ciudades,y justo pare en esta y Juan me habia dicho esto,entonces pense "Como ire a Arica ya que puede que tu papá no me reconosca?" entonces venia a por ti" - dijo Héctor.

- "Mira,lo que pasa es que,no me puedo ir,ademas,que dirian al ver a una ave furry y ademas spix?" - dije ironicamente.

- "Entonces,que hacemos?" - dijo Héctor.

- "No lo se *pokerface* te llevare a donde los demas" - dije "Ponte en mis garras para que te lleve"

- "Lel,estas bien Blu" - dijo Héctor.

- "Nope,pero sera para que sea más rapido" - le dije.

- "Bueno" - dijo Héctor.

Después de un vuelo muy complicado.

- "Llegue,y con alguien" - dije mostrandoles a Héctor.

- "A ver" - dijo Carla acercandose a Héctor "Gracias Juan por facilitarnos buscarlo"

- "Para que?" - pregunte extrañado.

- "Se me olvido decirte que igual soy un elegido" - dijo Héctor.

- "Verdad? entonces los 3 estamos juntos por primera vez! y coperando juntos!" - dije abrazandolos a los 2.

- "Me aplastas" - dijo Héctor.

- "Sorry" - dije soltandolo.

- "Bueno,entonces te dejamos,buenas noches" - dije hiendome.

- "Bueno,Para ti Héctor tendras que entrenar y descubrir tu forma animal y tus elementos" - dijo Bia escuchandose de lejos.

- "por que?" - dijo Héctor de manera entretenida,me hizo reir su comentario.

Cuando habia llegado un poco después sentia que alguien me tocaba me di vuelta y era Héctor,creo.

- "Mira lo que soy!" - dijo Héctor felizmente.

- "Los dos somos azules" - dije dandole los 5.

- "Bueno,creo que deberias dezcanzar,esas dos cosas en el mismo dia,no mola mucho" - dije mandandolo a dormir.

- "Tu no eres mi jefe,pero,tienes razón" - dijo Héctor hiendose a acostar.

Me volvi a dormir pero esta vez senti nuevamente que alguien me estaba tocando con sus plumas para despertarme pero esta vez no era Héctor.

- "Hola,estas bien?" - dijo Carla.

- "A esta hora estas aqui? por que?" - le pregunte.

- "Es que queria ver si estabas bien y ademas esto ocuparan cada uno como armas mañana,practiquen,a las 1:00 PM,vendremos aqui y hiremos ya?" - dijo Carla.

- "Bueno,bye" - dije despidiendome.

- "Pero,otra cosa,tu lo hiciste mejor que yo cuando aprendi a usar mis habilidades y descubrir tus elementos,yo era antes mala contigo por que me habia dado cuenta de que un humano me habia superado sin esfuerzos,disculpa por haber sido mala contigo" - dijo Carla.

- "No importa" - dije sonriendo.

- "Si importa y" - dijo Carla besandome la mejilla,me causo una gran ruborizacióm "Bye"

Que acababa de suceder? lo mejor en mi vida definitivamente,ella me habia besado,eso fue increible,quizas no el pico pero al lado de el,en mi cachete por asi decirlo,estoy feliz,creo que escribire en mi diario.

Tome mi diario y escribi.

"Querido Diario

Este fue sin duda el mejor dia de mi vida,por que razones;1,Ahora Héctor,Juan y yo estamos los 3 juntos y 2,Carla me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos llevamos increible actualmente,espero que piense que no solo soy su amistad,y que si lo sabe,que no se enoje conmigo,no quiero que me deje de hablar y no nos caigamos bien,por favor,deceame la mejor suerte posible de que ella piense en eso."

Me dormi después de escribir.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 3 y un poco largo,creo,pero bueno,bye :D


End file.
